


Infallible Remedies

by LionHeart89



Category: Devil May Cry, Resident Evil
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Worship, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort/Angst, Dante to the rescue, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Hero Worship, Hurt/Comfort, Leon is a mess, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Top Leon (Resident Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionHeart89/pseuds/LionHeart89
Summary: A lonely night. A broken man. Sometimes, the best cure for the brokenhearted does not lie in a drink or your closest friends... But in the person you least expected.





	Infallible Remedies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. All copyright belongs to Capcom.

He stood at the bar, drinking away his sorrows as the bartender placed another glass down on the counter. Without a word, he glanced down from the rim of his glass before polishing it off and immediately taking the new one in hand.

With a single chug, the foul liquid went down -- he even threw his head back to ensure none of it remained. His eyes now a bit heavy; his vision getting fuzzy and his head spinning, he began to collapse a little. Losing focus, he dropped his head, his hand barely catching it before he collapsed into the other as well. A light whimper emitted from his lips, and then a single tear strolled down his face. He had tried to conceal it, but the pain had soon become too much to bear.

For a moment, he considered ordering another drink. But his mind was too clouded by his thoughts and his stomach screamed for him to resist any more. He felt ill, and he nearly fell over before catching himself on the bar stool. His unstable body caught the attention of some barhops nearby, and they moved over to put distance between themselves and the drunken stranger. His mind was in disarray, his heart was broken, and his terrible regret tormented him to no end. He was on the verge – a place he had never been before and wasn’t sure he would come back from.

In the midst of his turmoil, he felt a hand touch his shoulder, the strong fingers instantly feeling familiar to him – and he lifted his head slowly to get a look at his visitor. A light smile greeted him, and the man’s piercing blue eyes beneath a thick layer of platinum hair instantly brought a sense of relief to the broken man. He collapsed onto the man’s shoulder, caving in to his despair and nearly fell asleep as he was lifted into those strong arms with ease and carried out under the prying eyes of all those around.

He felt the ground get bumpy all of a sudden, and the now dreary man cracked open his eyes to see his handsome hero caressing him closely as he carried him up the stairs. He groaned lightly, rolling his head around a little as a small headache began to swell. “It’s okay…” Dante whispered in his masculine voice, “I’ve got you, Leon. I won’t let you go this time.” Leon had no words, only winced from the headache that was now becoming more dominant. He closed his eyes again for just a moment before he felt himself be laid down, and then awoke in time to see Dante lay down beside him.

An arm reached over to him, and with a swift motion, pulled him close to Dante’s chest. He felt a kiss atop his head and Leon lifted his gaze to meet those eyes again. Before he could say a word, however, he was then met with a gentle kiss to his lips – and he quickly melted into it. The touch of Dante’s lips filled him with warmth; with a sense of comfort and belonging – and he smiled gratefully at the feeling. In the moment, he drew his hand up Dante’s stomach, slowly pushing his shirt up as he went to reveal that toned abdomen, the muscles carved perfectly into a six-pack with hard ridges on a nearly indestructible body. As his hand moved higher, his chest was exposed, and Leon gently took a moment to fondle those powerful pecs – and sight that only left Dante smiling – before, at last, the shirt came up and over his head and left his rugged upper body completely bare. Leon’s hand then slowly ran across his shoulder before making its way down the arm. Dante’s body was like steel – or at least the muscles were so thick they felt impenetrable; the man possessed such power that instantly made him go weak at the very touch.

He leaned his head forward, placing a kiss on those massive pecs. Dante was beautiful: his face, his body – everything about the man was perfection and compassion. He made him feel so safe in that moment alone, and was quickly reminded of why he had fallen in love with him.

In his musings, Dante took advantage of the moment and returned the favor: slowly and carefully lifting Leon’s shirt until it was off, and they were both left to stare at each other’s bodies in the faint light of their bedroom. “You’re beautiful…” Dante said, another smiling gracing his face. His words caused Leon to blush lightly as he glanced from his lover’s chest to his eyes. “You’re not so bad yourself.” He gave a playful reply – to which Dante merely chuckled under his breath before pulling him close again, and laying another kiss on his lips. The power Leon felt whenever Dante touched him; the force the man possessed with even the slightest motion filled him with love and security. Yet, Dante was so careful in his actions, having complete control over his enhanced muscle power so as not to hurt Leon’s smaller frame. He wrapped one arm around the smaller man and carefully rolled onto his back so Leon now lay on top of him. Holding the man close, he placed another soft kiss on his trembling lips, only ending when Leon slowly pulled away to transfer his attention over to Dante’s body. His lips pressed against that rigid abdomen, and he began trailing kisses up the muscled form slowly and tenderly, Dante smiling and trembling lightly in pleasure at the deep affection.

With one hand, he gently stroked Leon’s hair, encouraging the man to keep it up with his silent consent. The kisses continued, moving higher up Dante’s body before he finally reached the chest; lifting his head, Leon placed one kiss to the right pec, and then to the left, before finishing with one in the deep gap between the large mounds of muscle. As he moved towards the neck, Dante cupped his chin and lifted his gaze to meet his own. There was absolute silence in the air as the romanticizing stopped just long enough for the legendary demon hunter to get a good look into those deep, gentle blues. For someone as quiet and brusque as Leon, he harbored such innocence and frailty within himself that reflected so clearly in his piercing gaze; something that longed for comfort and protection – protection the likes of which only Dante could provide, and happily did so.

The sight brought a sincere smile to his face, and he brought Leon’s head closer to place one last heartfelt, steamy kiss on the zombie slayer’s lips. The moment they touched, Leon was in a state of euphoria, and as he lay there atop the larger man, their skin pressed against one another in the hospice of their quiet haven, Leon’s eyes slowly began to close and his head drooped as he sank into a heavy sleep. In his solace, a smile finally graced his face, his former fears, doubts, and heartache having melted away in the aftermath -- and he quietly collapsed, his head on Dante’s chest, as he drifted off, only the sound of his platinum-haired savior’s heartbeat and gentle breathing in his ears as Dante continued to stroke his back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written piece in a long time, so it's probably full of errors... But oh well. This is my first time writing for DantexLeon and I love the pairing, so I had to try it at least once. 
> 
> You will probably be seeing others containing them, as well as another pairing, in the future.


End file.
